Valentine's Day
by flingfling-lovespurplexoxoxo
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Rin has prepared a card and some heart shaped cookies for her special someone. He declines her declaration and Rin is heartbroken.She fails to notice someone who wants to be her Valentine. Full Summary inside! Oneshot


**Valentine's Day.**

**Disclaimer: : Unfortunately I do not own InuYasha... If I did I wouldn't be here writing fandom XD...I also do not own Kina Grannis's song "Valentine"...I just own the plot! =)**

**Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Rin has prepared a card and some heart shaped cookies for her special someone. He declines her declaration and Rin is heartbroken. With Rin self-pitting herself and wallowing in her sorrow, she fails to see someone who wants to be her Valentine instead.**

**A/n: Well here is my second One shot for RinXSesshy. Hehe, well some of you might be wondering second, Isn't this the first one? Well ****it's the second one because the first one I did is still on my flash drive finished and unedited. It isn't posted because well it's kind of embarrassing that I could write something so, dare I say, extremely sweet and extremely lovey dovey. Since I'm the opposite of that …lol. So it will forever stay on my flash drive hidden ;). Anyways enough of my rant, here is my Valentine's Day story for you guys. It's a song fic and the lyrics are in Italics and asterisks Hope you guys have a lovely day with your loved ones! Enjoy my oneshot! :)**

* * *

**_"Love, It's a special day"_**

It was late at night when Rin was at her desk writing on a red card in the shape of a heart, it was for her Valentine. This card was for that special someone she had her eyes on for all of Junior High. It was time that she told him that she wanted him to be more than just a class mate.

She groaned in frustration as another crumpled paper was thrown to the garbage can at the other side of her room. Instead of going into the garbage can, it fell onto the floor like the other dozens of crumpled paper.

So Rin took out another sheet of paper and began to write what she felt instead of forcing the words out. She sighed once more before continuing to write cursive with her favourite fountain pen.

It seemed like ages until she finally dotted the last 'i'. Rin scanned the paper once over before a smile finally graced her lips. Her eyes lit up as the letter sounded more and more like herself; carefree and sincere.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_We've been classmates for four years now. I have admired you ever since you saved that kid from being bullied in the hallway. I thought you were very cool and since today is a very special day, I wondered if you would like to be my Valentine._

_What do you think?_

_Lots of Love,_

_Rin._

Rin couldn't believe that this letter was what could inevitably change her high school life. Not that she was at the bottom of the social ladder; it's just that she wanted to be noticed by him. She folded that piece of paper neatly and made sure that the creases were symmetrically done. She placed the paper in the heart shaped card and sealed it in an envelope.

Rin held it in her hand as she skipped to her bedside and placed the letter under her pillow and jumped in bed. She turned off the lamp beside her bed and started to drift off to sleep with a smile gracing her lips making her features gleam in the moonlight with beauty.

_** "__And I know some say this day is arbitrary"**_

A baking sheet fell to the ground in the kitchen as Rin lost her balance. Her heart shaped chocolate chip cookies were on the ground in crumbs and pieces.

"CRAP!" Rin shouted in a kneeling position.

As Rin let out a frustrated sigh out. 'Not today, please not today', Rin thought. It just couldn't blow up in her face like this after all of her planning to make today, _the_ day.

Rin got up and placed the empty baking sheet on the counter top. She glanced down at the mess in front her and couldn't believe all the hard work she did and it ended up on the ground in crumbs. 'Maybe, I'll just buy chocolates instead of baking,' she finalised.

She was determined to make today a very special day for herself. After all, she deserved to be with him; but that's what she thought.

~~XxX~~

_** "But it's a good excuse, put our love to use"**_

"Rin-chan, wait up for me," Kagome shouted and she tried to catch up with Rin.

Rin was walking quickly to beat the school rush, it was already late and the sidewalks were beginning to have more and more students walking to school. Rin heard Kagome call her and she slowed down so she could catch up with her.

"Thanks Rin-chan," Kagome panted giving a small smile to Rin.

"You're welcome," Rin said cheerfully even though she was rushing to get to school.

"What's the rush?" Kagome asked.

She looked over to Rin to see a heart shaped card in her hand and a box of chocolates underneath it. She knew that Rin had a crush on Inuyasha since junior high but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She also liked Inuyasha, but she never told Rin.

"Oh, nothing really. I just want to give this to Inuyasha before anyone else shows up." Rin declared. "I hope he doesn't reject me," she said mostly to herself but Kagome heard.

~~XxX~~

"I'll meet you at class, I am gonna go to my locker. Good luck Rin-chan," Kagome said with a smile.

"Thanks Kagome-chan. I'll do my best!" Rin cheered.

She couldn't be any happier since she had her friend's support. She gained even more confidence as she walked towards Inuyasha's locker.

Kagome turned around and walked in the other the direction towards her locker. As she walked away, her smile gradually fell; she couldn't believe that her best friend was going to ask Inuyasha to be her Valentine. 'I must sound so selfish right now. I should be happy for Rin, she's like my sister,' Kagome thought while opening her locker.

~~XxX~~

_** "Be mine, be my Valentine"**_

Rin inhaled and then exhaled trying to calm her nerves. She braced her back against the cool metal of the locker; she couldn't believe that she was going to give the hottest guy in school chocolates and a Valentine's Day card. 'Suppose he doesn't even know who I am. I would make a complete fool of myself,' thought Rin. With every possible and negative thought that she thought of, it discouraged her further. She couldn't do it anymore.

While Rin was experiencing her inner turmoil, her best friend came up and lightly tapped her on her shoulder.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said.

Rin's heart literally skipped a beat. She turned around only to see Sesshomaru standing so close in front of her like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

"Oh my God Sesshomaru! You scared the hell out of me," Rin paused then continued. "You want me to die of a heart attack?" Rin giggled at the last part.

"What are you doing by my filthy half-breed brother's locker?" Sesshomaru questioned as he looked at the card and box of chocolates in her. He knew her true intention but he couldn't let an opportunity pass by to tease _his_ Rin.

"Uh… nothing," Rin said nervously as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're lying to me Rin," Sesshomaru said lightly amused as he turned around walking to his first class.

As he walked towards his class, he called Rin. "Don't be late to class again."

"Okay!"

Fortunately for her, seeing Sesshomaru boosted her spirits again and she was ready to talk to Inuyasha. After all, how bad could it be?

~~XxX~~

Rin ran to girls' bathroom only with tears in her eyes. How could Valentine's Day, the day that's supposed to be filled with love only filled with hatred and sadness?

She ran into one of the stalls and slammed the door shut. As tears streamed down her face, she braced the side of the stall and slid to the ground crying to her heart's content.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_Rin walked up to Inuyasha and his friends, they didn't notice her so she cleared her throat to get his attention. Even though she practiced a million times in her bedroom, Rin was still nervous as ever. Instead of letting him read the card, she blurted out what was written in the card instead._

"_Inuyasha-kun, Will you be my Valentine?" said a blushing Rin as gave him the card and chocolates._

_Rin's head was slightly bowed with her hair falling in her face covering her rosy pink cheeks. All she heard was laugher from his friends. The next thing she heard made her heart shatter into thousands of pieces._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to say no," he said as he dumped the card in the trash. _

_He walked away with his friends while eating her chocolates. She couldn't believe that all of her hard work went to waste._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

As Rin was replaying that life shattering scene in her mind over and over, she failed to notice that someone walked in, closed and locked the girls' bathroom door.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out.

She didn't answer but his voice brought her out of the mind numbing thoughts. Sesshomaru knew she was in here with all the sniffling and choked back sobs. He was going to kill Inuyasha when he went home but first he had to make sure Rin was okay.

She heard his footsteps come closer to her door and stopped right in front of the door.

"Rin open the door now, please." Sesshomaru said somewhat nicely.

"No… I don't want to." she said choking back another sob.

"Come on, just open the door for me," Sesshomaru said more softly this time.

This time Rin opened the door quickly and threw herself into his embrace. She cried into the crook of his neck mumbling how idiotic his filthy half-breed brother was to her. He gently stroked Rin's long dark tresses to calm her down. His hate and anger grew much more towards his half-brother.

After what seemed like hours, Rin finally stopped crying but she fell asleep in his grasp. He shook his head slightly at his friend's "cute" antics. He stood up and lifted her off the ground and carried her out of the bathroom.

~~XxX~~

_**"So won't you be my honey bee?"**_

It was early in the evening when Rin woke up. She rolled over on to her tummy and was surprised to find herself in her best friend's bedroom. She didn't mind at all, his bed was so comfy that she want to go back to sleep. Before her mind could drift to any earlier events that happened, Sesshomaru entered his room.

"Good, you're up. Come on, get up I have something to show you." he said softly.

"Okay," she replied with a smile.

She got off the bed and followed Sesshomaru outside.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Rin asked looking up to Sesshomaru.

"No, just wait."

~~XxX~~

_** "'Cause in your company, I feel happy, oh so happy and complete"**_

Rin couldn't bear the silence anymore, so she asked her question again.

"Come on, where are you taking me?" Rin asked once again. "I know we are in the courtyard, but where exactly?"

"Patience." replied Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru finally stopped walking and sat under the canopy of trees. Rin was lagging behind only to see the beautiful flowers that were there. It was such a waste when Sesshomaru didn't like flowers. When she lifted her head up to see where Sesshomaru was going, she saw that he was already sitting under a tree. She smiled and walked excitedly towards Sesshomaru, as they were finally where he wanted to be.

"Couldn't you tell me we were here already!" she teased while sitting next to him.

"You were busy having fun," he smirked.

"Okay so what did you want to show me?"

"Do you see that patch of flowers over there?" he said pointing towards the water fountain.

"Yeah," Rin said squinting her eyes. "I think there's something wrong with it," giggled Rin.

"I think I see letters, don't you?" Sesshomaru said hinting to Rin.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I see letters. I think it's saying," Rin paused, squinting her eyes and then continued. "'Will you be my Valentine?'"

She read it out loud again, thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her. If it was then she really was in trouble now.

_**"Baby, I will love you"**_

"So what's your answer?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru; she couldn't believe her best friend wanted her to be his Valentine. It brought a smile and tears to her eyes. How could she not notice, he was always there for her. After her horrendous day, she was finally going to get a Valentine even though the day was nearly finished.

_**"Giving me kisses all the time. Be mine, be my Valentine"**_

"Yes!" Rin blurted out as she tackled him to the ground giggling.

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised at the answer but he was surprised that she tackled him. He didn't have any time to process what was happening so they both fell on the ground with Rin hovering over him.

Sesshomaru was a bit mesmerised as he looked into Rin's chocolate orbs and before he knew what he was doing, he brought his hand to her cheek and gently brought her closer to him. He leaned up more and their lips locked.

It was a gentle and sweet kiss that made them more than best friends.

* * *

**A/n: Roses are red and chocolates are brown, this story deserves a review. Don't you think?... My attempt at writing valentine quirks, I could become a card writer.. lol... Nope. Anyways I hope that you like this oneshot cause this is my first that I've posted. So tell me what you thought! :D Love=Reviews... Have a special day! *hugs and kisses***


End file.
